pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Moineau
Moineau is the main cure from Rebellion PreCure. Her alter ego is Cure Rebel. Appearance She has messy chocolate brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her usual outfit is a black sleeveless turtle neck, black skirt, and boots. She usually has a locket usually hidden under her turtleneck. As Cure Rebel, her hair becomes longer turning icy blue and her eyes turn the same wearing a black headband wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with black long sleeves, a black chest bow with a dark blue compact clasping the front, black gloves, and black and blue boots. Personality As Moineau, she is shy, a bit of a ditz, kind, caring, sweet and tends to rush. She is a bit of a scaredy cat but since Reef died she has become a bit more confident to make sure it doesn't happen again. Due to be easily ill, she tends to be babied by the others of her job which gets her annoyed. As Cure Rebel, her personality is switched to calm cool, and daunting personality Background Childhood She was born and raised in the middle class of Spark City, her parents were both highly respected while she wasn't around her parents that much she loved working with different machinery and hoped to grow up to be a mechanic. She also became a huge fan of the Spark Pretty Cures being saved by one of them when she was on a field trip and dreamed of being one. On her 8th birthday, she and her parents went out for a dinner when the blast from the weapon hit the city knocked out by the blast only to awaken in the wreckage of the resteraunt which was starting to catch on fire as she looked desperately for her parents but another explosion sent her flying. Knowing there was no way to help she runs off with the other panicked people. Through the years she goes from job hunting to thieving to keep herself alive while doing so she finds a broken down robot who she fixes it up and named it Pix who help her thieving. When she misteps on stealing food and parts from Johnathan garage she stops when she hears other employees getting annoyed at a broken down car as they leave Moineau decides to take a look with Pix's help she was able to fix but was cornered by the other employees when they noticed her bag full to the bursting of stuff but Johnathan stop them from calling the police and take her in. Becoming Cure Rebel TBA Meeting and Falling for Atom Moineau was fighting with a high fever when the platform she is on breaks sending her flying down to the river below and unknown to her at the time also Atom. She woke up on land finding herself being taken care of by Atom as they get to know each other as she recovered learning about his past before this all happened along with his real name: Anton. After Atom gave her a ride home the two share a kiss agreeing to meet up for a date. Etymology Moineau...French word for "Sparrow" Rebel....a person who rises in opposition or armed resistance against an established government or ruler. Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures